Letting go
by Kataang Gaang
Summary: Oneshot A little story in season two about guess who? None other than our favorite couple, Kataang! Big surprise there, huh? Rated to be safe


_Im gonna say this is right after going to the Guru but before the season finale._

_So, I'm extremely tired... and I'm getting some carpal tunnel :( So I can't write as fast as I want which makes me lose good material, so I get stuck with stuff like this..._

"C'mon Aang, hurry up."

Aang looked over at Katara in her undergarments, and felt a slight blush come to his cheeks, "Coming!"

Katara took a fighting stance, ready to test Aang on the new technique she taught him the day before, as she watched him strip down to his shorts and swiftly looked away, smiling timidly to herself.

Aang ran over to the water's edge ready for the lesson. He paused testing it with his toes, before backing up. He stopped a few feet away from the water, turned around and crouched. All of a sudden, he shot forward flinging himself toward the water. When he was inches away he jumped, and flew over Katara's head reaching the middle of the lake landing on his stomach.

"Aang!" Katara rushed where Aang had landed. She dove down looking for Aang in the crystal-clear water, panicking when she didn't find him. After she resurfaced gasping for air, two strong hands grabbed her ankles and dragged her back down.

Katara gasped before her head was enveloped by water as her eyes flew open in panic. Two familiar arms wrapped themselves around Katara's waist from behind her, pulling her into a tight embrace.

Eventually Aang let go of her, letting them both gasp for air up above, and giving Katara a chance to glare at Aang.

"You shouldn't have done that Aang." She scolded giving Aang her motherly glance, as he unleashed his best puppy-dog face. "I could've attacked you, I didn't know who you were."

"I'm sorry Katara, I was just trying to have some fun." Katara rolled her eyes at the airbender's remark.

"We don't have time to have fun, we have to practice." Aang pouted but got into the fighting stance he learned earlier, ready for any of Katara's attacks.

Aang looked over at Katara, determination on his face, holding his manta ray form. After inspecting Aang for a few moments Katara walked over to Aang getting into the same position as Aang, but slightly different, "Like this... no no, like this... bring you're arms in closer, no that's too close, no Aang."

Katara giggled slightly seeing Aang flap his arms in confusion, not sure just how far apart his arms were supposed to be.

Aang flung his head back looking at the cloud-less sky sighing in frustration, "Argh! I don't know why I can't get the form right." He threw his arms in the air and sent them toppling onto his face dragging the skin with them as they went back down to his sides, groaning.

Katara walked around Aang dodging his elbow on the way, and put her arms on his forearms and looked over his shoulders to look at him, explaining what he was messing up on. She showed how to move his arms and legs to move the water in a stinging fashion. When she reached forward to flick his wrist, she crushed her body to his, moving his arm to whip a nearby rock.

She smiled to herself knowing Aang would realize how to do it by now. Aang just stood there, a bright red blush in his cheeks, looking back at Katara sheepishly. Katara had her head over his shoulder still, and it wasn't until she breathed in his unique scent deeply that she realized the position they were in.

They stayed that way for several moments, neither one brave enough to make the first move. Katara now sported a bright blush that matched well with Aang's as she watched Aang look at her shyly.

Aang cleared his throat and moved slightly to face Katara, who's arms laid limply by her side now. Aang brought a hand up to nervously scratch his head during the silence, a small smile making it's way to his face.

Katara smiled and made her way over to him placing a hand on his shoulder and quickly kissed his cheek. Her lips left his skin and she immediately drew back into a fighting stance.

Aang just stood there confused by what Katara had just done. After all, he was used to her cheek kisses by now, but he only got one for doing something, like cleaning up or fetching some firewood. This was the first time he got a kiss by doing nothing, and after a few moments he realized what was so different about that kiss than the others.

"Katara?" Aang's eyes were wide as he whispered her name and pointed slightly at her, then his hand moved to face him, confusion in his eyes.

Katara dropped her stance and cautiously walked back over to Aang, and pulled him into a tight embrace, tears making their way down her face and onto Aang's shoulder. "I'm sorry Aang, I shouldn't have done that. I can't be making it easy for you, having to let me go, when I'm always pressing against you, and kissing you all the time."

Aang pulled her away too concerned to notice Sokka come out of the woods bundles if wood in his arms, looking curiously at his sister and friend in the lake. He watched Aang grab her chin tenderly and pull it to look at him, and Katara's arms tighten around the boy's body.

He saw their heads draw closer together, eyes falling slightly, and Sokka's mouth flew open as his mind processed what they were about to do. He knew he had to stop them somehow, so he dropped his sticks and started to run towards them.

Two large bands of earth shot up and coiled around Sokka's feet making him stop and flail his arms attempting to gain his balance back. Toph came out of the woods and smiled knowing she just saved the two's slow-going relationship from any pests.

He heard Aang murmur, "Then I won't let go." before Aang and Katara's lips finally met, their arms snaking around each other as it deepened. It wasn't until several long moments later, they broke away looking into each others eyes.

Toph cleared her throat causing the two to jump, wrenching themselves apart. They saw Sokka on the ground massaging his ankles, mumbling.

Katara looked at Aang, smiling in an almost seductive manner, "Wanna show 'em what you learned, Aang?"

Aang looked scandalously at her thinking they just did without knowing it, and shaked his head, clearing his mind when he suddenly knew what she meant. He shirked into his form and the pair showed the intruders what they had been working on before their actions drifted.

Sokka continued to stare at them unaware of the show they were putting on with Aang dodging Katara's attack and supplying a few of his own, a look of unbelief on his face. Toph just smirked thinking of ways to bring this up as many times as she could just to sense that familiar feeling of hearts racing and body temperatures sky-rocketing.

Later that night when Aang, Katara, and Toph fell sleep, with Aang a little closer to Katara than usual, Sokka realized how much more he would have to keep an eye on the two waterbenders during their lessons.

He stared into the glowing embers of the dieing fire and nodded to himself swearing that he would never let Aang touch his little sister, not while he was around.

_It's strange, I usually have a really good idea for a story, so I'll start it and by the middle I will involuntarily added a twist, making the whole story shift, and by the end I will have forgotten what my original thought was. So the way this story ends was completely different then when I first thought of it, and to be honest this one wasn't as good as the other one, which is now lost in the labyrinth that is my mind. Oh well, you know the drill... review. As one of my favorite author's once said, "Reviews are author's crack...er, that didn't come out quite right... but you know what I mean" -Whirleeq_


End file.
